Target Practice
by NickStokesCSI11
Summary: Nick Stokes life was coming pretty darn close to perfect. Until he once again gets targeted by someone involved with a case. Except this time they aren't after him. They're after the most important thing in his life. His family.


_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! So this is my first chapter, tell me what you think :) _

_Rebecca aka Becca is my own character. I do not own CSI but I do own Becca and the idea! _

**_Warnings: AU (for the most part), Swearing, OC_**

* * *

"Nicholas Stokes get up!"

I pick my head off of the break room table and see none other than Catherine Willows standing before me with her hands on her hips. I rub my eyes and run my fingers threw my messed up hair. "Finally sleepy head! I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Come on Catherine! I just finished a case I don't need another one."

"But.." she was cut off.

"No buts. You know its my birthday. Just give me a break this once!" I said slamming one of my palms against the table.

"I'm not here to give you a case, Nick!" she replied, slightly pissed off.

I sat there in silence and lowered my eyes from her gaze.

"If you would've just listened you could've saved yourself the trouble of yelling at me."

"Sorry Cath. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I'm going to let you off the hook for this one, but only because its your birthday." She said with a smile and a wink. "Now that you're done yelling at me why don't you head home?"

"I can go now?!" I say straightening up in my chair.

"Absolutely. Go enjoy your birthday! Plus the rest of the team sucks at planning so your little party thing is next week."

I chuckled. That is the Las Vegas crime lab for ya. Well at least the graveyard shift.

"Does the girlfriend have anything special planned for you?" Catherine asked as she opened the fridge.

"Not that I know of. But I sure do."

"Of course you do." She said slightly shaking her head. I knew she was smiling though.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I get up and head for my locker.

"Happy birthday Nickie!" She calls after me.

I go to my locker, put away my vest and then head for the parking lot. I get into my car and check my phone. Its only one in the afternoon. Thank goodness! Becca doesn't get out of school for at least another hour so I can beat her home. That is one of the few good things about having a girlfriend that's a teacher; she's stuck at school forever! Except she said she was coming right home today. I mean it is my birthday.

After sitting in some traffic I finally get home around 2:20. The drive usually only takes me about an hour but like I said, traffic. I park the car, grab the paper off of the steps and head into our apartment. Its not very big but its perfect for just us and has been for almost the past two years. I put my keys down on the kitchen counter right by the door and then take a seat at the kitchen table with the news paper in my hands. About ten minutes later I hear a car pull in the driveway. The door opens and closes and I don't remove my eyes from the paper.

"Guess who?" Becca says as she places her chilly hands over my eyes.

"Um, that's a tough one. I'm not sure." I reply. My voice filled with sarcasm.

She turns my head and tilts it up before planting a huge kiss on my lips.

"How about now?"

"Well that would have to be my wonderful girlfriend Rebecca."

"We have a winner!"

I finally open my eyes, stand up and give her another kiss.

"Happy 30th birthday Nick!" She says as she hands me a card.

I open it and smile. Its signed 'XOXO Love always and ever Becca' just like always.

"Thanks sweetie." I saw giving her a hug. "Now I have a present for you."

"You do? But its your birthday."

"I'm taking you to your favorite restaurant."

"Are you really?"

"Yes! Now go get dressed."

"But its not even 3 o'clock!" She argues.

"Do you know how long it takes you to get ready?"

"I'm not that bad!" She said crossing her arms.

"Just go please." I give her a little push in the direction of the stairs.

"Okay okay. I'm going." She heads up the stairs, into the bedroom, and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

Nearly two hours later she finally emerges from our room. She comes down the stairs in a gray strapless dress (which I LOVE), a little sweater thing that I don't know the name of, and black heels. Her hair that was in a bun in now down and straight. And she probably touched up all her makeup stuff in that time as well.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" She questions as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes. I was waiting for you to finish Miss-I-don't-take-that-long-to-get-ready." She gives me a look before I add "You look stunning by the way!" I take her hand and spin her around in a circle.

"Thank you. Now go get ready!"

I then go up to the bedroom and get ready myself. Black shoes, black tux pants, a black belt, a light blue button down shirt tucked in and a purple tie and I'm ready to go! I go into the bathroom, put on cologne, spike my short hair up a little bit and am in the middle of brushing my teeth when I hear a knock at the bathroom door.

"Are you almost ready?" Becca asks. "Your taking longer than I did."

"Yes." I reply "And no I am not! Its only been like five minutes. Don't be so pushy."

"Me? Pushy? Your the one that basically pushed me up the stairs to get ready."

"Okay sorry. Your not pushy. Now let me finish."

I spit and rinse and then do one more quick check in the mirror before exiting the bathroom to find Becca sitting on our bed.

"Nick, you look amazing."

I walk over to her and tilt up her chin to give her one more kiss. "Tonight is going to be special. Lets go."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it :) Please review!  
**

**-Allison  
**


End file.
